We are living in the world of Web 2.0, where hundreds of millions of people are connected to the Internet and/or millions of those people are connected to popular social networking sites like Facebook™, LinkedIn™, MySpace™ and/or Twitter™, using blogs and/or posting on YouTube™ and/or Flickr™. The vast amount of ways in which people can be connected online has sparked the interest of cloud computing services, and/or the like. The move to the cloud is one of the defining information technology trends of the early 21 century. By providing businesses, universities, government agencies and/or social networks with access to shared and/or often physical dispersed computing resources, cloud computing can simultaneously offer increased flexibility reduced cost and/or access to a wider array of services. However, cloud computing has also created a new set of security challenges for the user.
Cloud security is an evolving sub-domain of computer security, network security, and, more broadly, information security. It refers to a broad set of policies, technologies and/or controls deployed to protect data in motion or at rest, communications data, applications and/or the associated infrastructure of cloud computing. Cloud security and/or the mobile space hold the most growth potential in the coming years. Cloud computing streamlines how software, business processes and/or services are accessed online and/or via a mobile or wireless device, and/or the like. In some computing applications, and/or services, a significant amount of personal data is exposed to others. For example, in a social networking site, the site requests personal information from the user, (e.g., name, profession, phone number, address, birthday, employer, high school or college attended, etc.). Therefore, a user is given some discretion in configuring his/her a user's privacy and/or security settings in order to determine how much of and/or at what breadth the personal information that may be shared between social networks.
The mobile and/or social revolutions create unpredictable and/or demanding compute loans. Cloud computing infrastructure is the only feasible way to deal with those demands. That is how mobile, social and/or clouds come together. They enable the modern connected society, where people and/or devices and/or applications from social networks that draw their power from compute clouds. Indexing mobile information by location is becoming increasingly important, especially in real-time. The rises of online social networks offer new ways of interacting with other users online, but it also presents challenges in protecting users' privacy and/or safeguarding personal information. People may use social networking services for different reasons: to network with new contacts, reconnect with former friends, maintain current relationships, build or promote a business or project, participate in discussions about a certain topic, or just have fun meeting and/or interacting with other users. When you share information online or in a social network, you need to understand/or the potential risks, and/or be wary of what you share and/or with whom.
In determining the appropriate a user's privacy and/or security settings a user may be given a variety of choices. For example, some sites ask multiple pages of questions to the user in attempting to determine the appropriate settings. Answering the questions may become a tedious and/or time intensive task for the user. As a result, the user may forego configuring his/her preferred a user's privacy and/or security settings. The information exchange of a mobile device with social network systems provides little protection for a user's privacy and/or security settings. These systems require the user to allow access to his or her social network profile and/or location data information and/or at the same time associate that information with the user's identity. Since technology is moving to the cloud, mobile security is going to become even more important than ever. That is why encrypting sensitive personal data is now one of the most important safeguards to enhance information security and/or protect a user's information in the cloud.